No Guts, No Glory
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Tenten choked. “You just have to know that…” she mumbled between gasps and pangs around her thighs, “…women like me… We’d rather face a rejection than live on with a burden in our chests. So, here I go…” She NEEDED to tell him. Today. NejiTen One-shot


**I wrote for the heck of it. I wasn't too much in the mood, despite how scorching the sun is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I used, 'Something Stupid' by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes…" she assured herself, "I can do it today."

And there, Tenten headed towards the training grounds, her gut swimming by her heart.

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

_I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me_

_And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me_

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

True shinobi can underestimate any obstacle and get through it without a scratch or a sweat. True shinobi can face a tailed beast, laugh at him in the face and do it with a belief that he is stronger than the demon before him. True shinobi can differentiate initiative from motivation, perspiration to blood.

Define inspiration.

"Slacking off for the very first time?" the murmur took him by surprise, but he merely averted his eyes up when he caught it, "We should get this on camera. It'd be a historical milestone for the whole Hyuga clan." Tenten's sarcastic tone pinched him. Ouch.

A snicker slithered from his throat. "It's called resting, not slacking off. I was up all night, busy with mission papers. They were due today and I haven't had a second of sleep since yesterday's sundown." Brushing a leaf from his arm, Neji didn't need to say more. He just had to wait for Tenten to understand.

Unfortunately, she rolled her eyes in disgust. "I've heard that alibi a berzillion times. And not just from you, even," She held her hand out, willing to help him get off the dried leaves he sat on, "Come on, don't do this to me. I've been looking forward to training all week!" From the looks of it, Tenten did look warmed up.

As he pushed himself from the ground, Neji told her, amusing himself, "There's no such number as berzillion."

"I know that, alright!" she shrieked in reply, bringing her arms in the air as she continued, "Don't try to change the subject, Neji, I know you're trying to avoid training! I can see it in your attitude, your performance, your… your eyes! I can see right through you!"

Neji took his place across the area, cracking his knuckles. "See right through me?" He stifled a chuckle, "I've always had this kind of attitude, don't you think? And my performance… Isn't lack of sleep an excuse? At all?" Neji pointed at his half-open peeps, "Plus, my eyes have always been this dully colored." He was obviously playing with her, to dodge the notice.

She shook her head as she fastened the grip of her scroll's strap on her shoulder, "It's not that. Honestly, I don't know why, but you're preoccupied. With something else aside from training and missions. Unless, of course, you're starting to hate training."

"Of course not," he shot back, keeping a yawn from popping up, "I told you: I'm just tired."

She held up a smirk, "Neji Hyuga's never tired." She laughed softly when she added, "Of anything."

"He is now." He said, stretching his legs as Tenten pulled on her gloves. It has been a normal preparation routine before any sparring could occur, "How about you? What's your excuse, anyway?"

Tenten arched her brows, unable to understand what he meant, "My excuse for what?"

"Getting all hyped for training."

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid_

_Like I love you_

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

"O-oh," she stammered partly, as if caught off-guard, "Oh! Nothing, really. I just happen to like getting out of the house more often. It's awfully stuffy in there. And being immobile has never done me well, either. What else would I do if I don't train with you?" A shrug rose.

Neji decided to make his move. As if he wasn't groggy in the first place, he lunged at her with the elegance of a swan on the surface of glass. Seeing his coming attack, Tenten drifted backwards as she pulled out a scroll and tugged at its end, exposing her summoning roll of weapons. When the kunai and shuriken appeared, she tossed them at him.

"There's an endless list of things you could do here in town," Neji mentioned as he jumped past the weapons and even managed to catch one, pocketing it, "Take walks, treat yourself to almond jelly or takoyaki. You can go visit others, too, you know. Like your other friends. Spend time with them," He took a step towards her and prepared to give her a few juuken points.

Taking a lit paper bomb, Tenten retorted, "Walks! You take walks! Who can stand the boring scenery of a five-faced mountain and concrete?" She hopped into the air, with Neji watching her float above him, "And takoyaki? Have you tried them?"

"Not really," Neji spoke as he foretold her actions, rising into the air to follow her through the trees, "Octopus. I can't stand the fact that it once used to squirm and grasp at dirt. Nevertheless, they taste awfully good." Tenten sent the bomb at his direction as he concluded, "Are you afraid of octopi?"

The bomb exploded behind him as they continued to travel through wood and leaves, "And spending time with my other friends, other kunoichis, aren't that fine, if I must say! Nail polish, hair extensions and eye shadow aren't what I'd religiously want to talk about. I can't stand it! It's all a waste of time!"

He proceeded to tackle her by the shoulders, successful in his attempts to make her lose her chakra concentration and fall down with him. "It can't be such a waste of time, as you say it is," Neji mumbled, feeling sorry for a woman who can't relate to her own sex's topics and survival essentials.

As they broke branches and snapped through bushels of leaves, Tenten felt her mouth go dry as she tried to answer past whatever was scraping her skin, undoubtedly natural, but still, "Because…!" And when they had reached the bare ground, awfully delighted to have the solid under them again, dust took the surroundings by storm as both of them groaned both swears and insults.

She watched his chest rise and fall as he kept her shoulders down, triumphing in the minute-long-more-or-less brisk spar. Tenten closed her eyes as grime tried to enter.

Choking on sand, she murmured indistinctly, "Because… every minute away from you… is a lifetime wasted. All that time, wasted."

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

_I can see it in your eyes  
You still despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before_

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

He wiped his hand against her cheek in the effort to smudge off a prominent smear. "I'm sorry," he grumbled between sneezes, "I'm afraid I didn't catch what you had just said. Again?" His features were dead serious. He really didn't hear what she said.

Tenten cast an irritated glare. Stupid. Then, her courage faded. The subtlety of the response earlier seemed appropriate. It turned out to be too much that he didn't hear at all. "N-Never mind!" she scowled as she watched him pull away from her, "It's not important."

But, it wasn't right, what she had just snapped at him. It meant the world to her…

"Did I hurt you too much?" he asked her as he found brown streaks on his shirt. For someone so exhausted, it didn't show in his stance. In fact, he looked better off than Tenten was. "Can you stand up?"

She planted a firm hand onto the ground as she brought herself from the dirt, mouthing, "You always hurt me. It never really bothered me. I might've already gotten used to…" she stopped to lick her lips clean from whatever was coating it. Blood already? "…getting torn apart."

Neji poked at his smile, not wondering why he was relieved to find her still standing. When Tenten gives up, he'll be sure to worry. She wasn't like him, full of bursting confidence and pride, so much that it's hard to apologize and admit mistakes. She knew when to surrender, though. "So, I presume that instead of enjoying a breezy afternoon, you'd rather have me come here to kick your ass?"

Tenten growled back smugly at the comment, "Kick my ass?" she loosened her blouse's tuck as she deliberated to him, "That was just a warm-up! Yeah! I'll get you after this," She clung her fingers onto the end of her scroll, exclaiming, "Show me what you've got, Neji. I'm on fire." If I keep getting chance opportunities, maybe I'll find another time to say it. This time, it should be right.

Racing towards him, she sent a number of chained weapons flying, caught in her hand at the other point. Cold, well-maintained steel shone under the sun as it crept around Neji, who only observed it circle him and press against his body. A cackle nearly got out of Tenten as she tugged on the chains, making certain of their security.

"I still don't understand you," Neji coolly said as she came nearer, ready to strike him, "You would not be willing to cope with listening to damsels like Ino and Sakura about their men and fabric or spend some time of solitude with yourself because it's a pain, yes?"

"Damn right!" Tenten responded as she brought out a kunai with her right hand, giving him a glimpse of what was coming from her.

Before she could even hop for a stronger charge, Neji had sent her off with a rotation, returning her weapons and chains with a quick twist. She hit the ground, yipping as she did. Her chains flew back to her, falling onto her lap with clinks and thuds. Through the glittering metal, she saw Neji coming at her with glowing hands.

He still had a bored stare on as his Byakugan throbbed. "Still, you would be happier going through this kind of pain in training? You'd rather bleed than laugh, I'll say." He nearly landed a move on Tenten when she jumped onto her feet and grabbed her chains once again. She had another shot and she wasn't going to waste it. "I don't understand why," he admitted.

Finally, she swung her heavy chains once more time, triumphantly wrapping Neji up again in her chains, "You don't have to!" she squeaked as she used both of her hands to support her hold on the chains, "Women are conclusively unpredictable, anyway. You don't have to know why we're cranky every month, why we prefer gentlemen or why we don't like bigot jokes that much."

With a blink, she sent herself against the semi-helpless Neji, giving him a powerful push towards a tree behind him. A stab shocked Neji as it took him by the nape as Tenten fastened a kunai under his chin threateningly. Their breaths lingered as their sweat beaded down their necks. Tenten found her child's chance…

"You just have to know that…" she mumbled between gasps and pangs around her thighs, "…women like me… We'd rather face a rejection than live on with a burden in our chests," Tenten's grip on everything softened, "So, here I go…"

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

_I practice every day to find some clever  
Lines to say  
To make the meaning come true  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
Gets late  
And I'm alone with you_

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

"I am madly in love with you," her whisper warped in Neji's mind, "You may not feel the same, but I just hope you understand."

No change in Neji's features followed. It pricked at her but also sent relief throughout her arms. What? What do you say to that? Do you hate me now? Do you like what I just said? Talk! Say something! Punch me! It'd be easier to accept a blow than an slur, just so you know! Just then, Tenten sensed a presence depressed softly against her back.

She peered over her shoulder, finding Neji's arm to have escaped from her chains' hold. His hand secured a kunai against her back, the same kunai he caught a few moments ago from her artillery. She didn't take her eyes from the blade that was ready to slip through her flesh. Her eyes rounded as she realized how Neji had a counter for her act. Damn prodigy! She cringed as his firm hand didn't take away the knife just yet.

"I have always understood," he mumbled as he motioned the kunai away, simultaneous with Tenten, "I may sound annoying at this rate, but I still don't know why you are." He tossed his head to the side, taking a few strands away from his face, "You have awful taste."

Excuse me?!

"Why I'm what?" she cried out, getting frustrated by the second, "I have awful taste? What the hell do you mean? You're confusing me on purpose, aren't you?!" She was at the verge of ripping his hair off in anger, "Will you just talk normally for once, without the sophisticated manner and the gentlemanly contour of your words?!" she stomped her foot, "For the love of Kami…

… I just confessed to you! Don't you have anything sensible to say about it?!"

Neji let out a pleased chuckle as he decided to let her have her way, "Don't read me the wrong way. I'm more than honored to finally hear it out of you," He hoped Tenten couldn't read his thoughts, if ever she had that ability, "But, why do you feel this way? Towards me, of all people?"

"I just do," she immediately said, "I didn't plan it, didn't want it, didn't see it coming, even. I don't see why it's so questionable," Tenten scratched her head in embarrassment. Lord, why did I do this? "You're unexplainably, yet three-dimensionally, perfect. Prettier than any girl in Konoha! And you say I have less than a run of the mill taste for falling in love with you?"

Neji couldn't even look at her, "It's not the qualitative aspects I'm referring to when I said you had awful taste," Almost hesitantly, he threw his pearl gaze at her, like a shameful pup, "It's really not that. I'm just saying that I'm not worth it. You… well, deserve better."

"Can just say whatever you want to say? I mean, like, 'I hate you' or 'We can't be friends anymore'?" She wanted to just hear it out of him so she could break her own hopes and get reality to crush her on the head real hard, "I want my misery to end now. It's the only reason why I decided to tell you today." It was already so painful, I couldn't bear it.

"Yes, yes," he nodded as he said it, pushing the chains off of him, "And I'm sure you planned this out all night?"

"All week, you bastard, so can you just turn me down now?!"

"Turn you down?" He said, as if he had just been insulted, "Turn you down? Really, Tenten, really. Do you think I'd do that? Do you think a decent guy, a man, would do such a thing?" Oh, good lord, Neji, please. The try-hard innocent tone got to her somehow. It pissed her off in one way.

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

_The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you  
I love you..._

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

"Just say what you have to say so I can go home and cry!" she yelled, crushing her fists in infuriation.

For a moment, Neji looked up at the sky. The horizon was definitely in view with the pink it shone in. "I don't have anything to say at all," he told her, shrugging his shoulders and handing her back the rest of her chains. Sincerity clad his eyes. No smile was brought onto his jaw. Tenten searched for something. Nothing.

Tenten nodded her head, "Alright. I get the gig. So that means I—"

But, before she could ever turn her back on him again, she saw his palm brush away the hair over her eyes. The sweeping of her hair made her stop in mid-sentence, forgetting what she was supposed to say. Then and there, Neji tenderly let his supple lips touch the field of her forehead, marking her as his, coincidentally at a sunset.

"I don't have anything to say," he repeated, keeping his lips intact on her forehead, "But I do have something left undone."

_He didn't have to make things seem so complicated, _she thought, smiling as he continued to plant kisses above her eyes. "Why didn't you just say it instead of having to make me scream and shout? It could've been easier that way if you had returned the admission as soon as I had given it?" She giggled as she pushed him away gently.

He made a juvenile face (another first) as he told her honestly, "I didn't have the guts to say it straight, I guess," he mumbled, "Maybe that's what I like most about you."

"What?"

"Your guts."

She grinned, looking at him with much satisfaction, "No guts, no glory, they always say."

True shinobi can do any task given to them. True shinobi can look at the rough course of true love in the eye and never back out. True shinobi is true to himself and to his friends, to everyone around him, to those who he love and protect, cherish and treasure…

True shinobi face their fears and find victory in every endeavor.

_Thank Kami. Thank Kami I managed to finally do it._

_I love you..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-blank- Argh! –takes out gun and shoots ceiling-**

**Kankuro: What the hell…!**

**Me: I hate this story! Fcuk this!**

**Kankuro: -gasp-**

**Me: -aims gun at Kankuro-**

**Kankuro: What did I do?!**

**Me: You made me start my compulsive eating! I must've eaten too many cupcakes today and started writing sappy fics! ALL! YOUR! FAULT! –shoots- Die, you cupcake maker!**

**Kankuro: -takes phone out- Hello, 911? I have a woman who has a M-14 here, chasing me, threatening to kill me for feeding her! I need help! –pause- They put me on hold! They put me on effing hold!**

**Me: -shoots plastic toy cupcake maker before following Kankuro with the gun- Come here, you!**

**Kankuro: This is the last time I'm feeding her cupcakes…**


End file.
